


i think you're fit

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>given under the prompt of demi insulting niall and harry confronting her and then telling niall his true feelings. super short but enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think you're fit

“He’s cute and all but he’s not my type. He’s like baby cute!”

He’s not going to lie, it hurts. To hear things like that from someone he really liked, really respected. He knows she means well but.

_Well_.

He’d had a slight glimmer of hope.

"What’s up, Ni?” Harry’s got heavy hands on his shoulders, rubbing circles into the tense muscles.

And Niall takes a deep breath. “Beginning to think there’s not gonna ever be a thing between me and Demi. She thinks I’m a child, mate.”

“Aren’t you both the same age?”

“Fact a’ the matter is, she thinks I’m- and I quote, baby cute.”

Harry laughs, wrapping his arms around Niall’s chest from behind and leaning over him. His chin weighs down Niall’s shoulder and he can smell Harry’s mint breath inches away from his face. “Don’t let it get to you, babe. She’s crazy not to like you. You’re well fit, and it should only matter that  _I_  think that. Got it?”

Niall blinks a few times, but laughs heartily. “You’re crazy, Haz.”

His heart drops as Harry presses a wet open mouthed kiss to the back of his neck, almost biting. “Yeah, yeah.”

There’s a lovely purple mark on the back of his neck in the morning and Harry is quite pleased with himself.


End file.
